The Laundry Mystery
by Ranna's Heart
Summary: Ersken overhears a dog complaining about a laundress who's in trouble with two doxies. Could it be Kora?


Disclaimer: All characters are property of Tammy. I just borrowed them for a bit.

* * *

><p>Being a dog and canoodling with a rat had never been an issue for Ersken before. As a matter of fact, up until a couple of hours previously Ersken would have confidently told anyone that things had been moving along quite nicely for him and Kora. Not that it was anyone elses business of course. Actually, just that afternoon they had finally found the perfect house to move into and he had found himself thinking more and more about the future he was slowly building with her.<p>

He supposed that just meant he was long overdue.

It had all started when he had strolled into the kennel before his watch, still daydreaming about his plans to convince Kora to finally meet his parents, when he overheard one dog from the previous watch complaining to another dog about some laundress that two doxies on his route kept getting into arguments with.

The doxies had apparently been extremely livid with the fact that they always got back their clothes in a smaller size than they had left with the damn brown-eyed witch they paid to do their wash to begin with.

Apparently it hadnt been too bad when the complaints had begun a week prior. It had all started with shrinking socks and stockings, moved on to dwindling dress waists and he didnt even want to _think _about the last clothes article they mentioned.

Unless they were Koras of course.

As Ersken listened, more and more facts started to appear that all spelled trouble.

First, it was the description of the laundress as a brown-eyed, brown-haired hedgewitch who wasnt even a Corus native.

Second, was the fact that the laundress was always at the fountain in Glassman Square.

Third, was the fact that if the good Guardsmen didnt find a way to solve the problem, the two doxies would take matters into their own hands.

It didnt matter if the slimy little trull was close to the Rouge.

Fact number three was the most alarming to Ersken as well as the Guardsman dealing with the problem. Apparently he took his own laundry to the lady on a regular basis because she was the only one around who could get all the muck out of his uniform without scrubbing the fabric until it was so thin it was almost transparent.

As the rest of the Evening Watch assembled and the complaining Guardsman finally went home, Ersken found his mind continually wandering to Kora and wondering what sort of trouble she had landed herself in.

After his watch began and he and Birch started on their usual path he also began to wonder why and _if_ Kora would do this to begin with. Even though she was close to Rosto, she seemed to walk a straighter path than him and even Aniki for that matter.

Not that she ever talked to Ersken about whatever it was she did for Rosto and he doubted it was just laundry.

Ersken supposed that that was why they had never had any real disputes in their relationship. They had plenty of other things in common both to talk about and do from reading books to going to view the different traveling shows that passed through the city. He was fine with Fuzzball and had already been adopted by the kitten turned cat. He knew what women needed and what they wanted from growing up with a number of sisters. He knew when it was time to talk and when it was time to just listen. Kora only had to train him to not wake her up early in the morning.

The scorch marks on his nightshirt served as a good reminder to never do _that_ again.

Despite the fact that he was a dog he got along well with all of Koras friends, both rats and city folk.

It was the safest and most comfortable relationship in all of Corus. Well, that was until this whole shrinking clothes issue has cropped up.

As the evening watch finally came to a close and Ersken was relieved to go back to the room he and Kora shared, he found himself both mentally and physically exhausted. The first from the constant worry plaguing him about his beloved and the trouble she was in, the second from a brawl he had to break up in the Barrels Bottom not once, not twice, but three times that evening while Birch kept the spectators from joining in.

Someone really needed to do the city a service and burn that place down.

As he quietly opened the door and slipped inside he saw that Kora was already asleep. Questions would have to wait until the next morning came.

When the morning arrived, Ersken ended up waking not long after Kora had already left to set up breakfast at the Dancing Dove and this was not a subject he felt a need to bring up in front of his friends. Especially in front of Beka who would end up getting involved in some way and it would not by choice.

After breakfast the usual routine began. Kora left to do her washing and Ersken cleaned up around their room and did some extra exercises before his shift.

That evening Kora returned just as Ersken was leaving for the Kennel.

He vowed to himself he would broach the subject of shrinking clothing with Kora that evening.

As he returned from his watch, all questions vanished from his head as he was greeted with the sight of Kora, in their bed and without any clothing on. Needless to say, he once again ended sleeping late.

The week continued to pass without any opportunity to question Kora alone and Ersken never heard another complaint from any of the dogs or his birdies about some doxies having issues with a laundress.

Then he began to ponder why over hearing that conversation had troubled him so much to begin with. If there had really been a problem, Kora would have come to him from the beginning. The only reason she wouldnt have come to him was if the shrinking clothes had to do something with the Court of the Rouge which meant it was Rostos issue and he would never let anything happen to Kora. Of that Ersken was sure.

The whole reason Ersken and Koras relationship worked was that they had unconditional trust in each other. Questioning Kora over an issue that he wasnt even sure was about her would break that trust.

It was after that thought, that Ersken finally decided he wouldnt worry anymore. If he ever needed to know then Kora would tell him.

Of course, as fate would have it the moment he decided this there was an announcement about a rat coming in.

Reason for arrest: shrinking the clothing of two doxies until they were completely unwearable. Apparently it was considered a form of vandalism.

Reason for crime: the two doxies had slept with her husband who had paid them from the service. How? With the money his wife earned as a laundress washing the doxies clothing.

Rats name: Mrs. Bivianna Boulder.

Ersken decided at that moment, hed never needlessly worry over Kora again. Unless of course there was solid proof that something was going on.

Trust.

* * *

><p>As much as I hate reading this on other stories, this is my first fanfiction and I would appreciate reviews.<p>

Thank you- Ranna


End file.
